Razamid Caliphate
Saif |leadertitle2 = Qatib |leader2 = Prince Ali |legislature = Shura |totalgdp = 8.367,242,605,022 KAF |percapitagdp = 27,890.81 KAF |area = 2,554,500 km² |population = 300,000,000 |currency = Kafur (KAF) |driveson = Right |internettld = .rz }} The Razamid Caliphate (Majatran: al-Khilāfah al-‘Razamiyya) is an Ahmadi Caliphate, which spans the countries of Kafuristan, Kalopia, Badara, Jakania and Jelbania. History The Razamid Caliphate was founded in July 3653 when Sultan Khalid I of Kafuristan declared himself, with the support of the local Ahmadi clergy, Caliph of Ahmadiyya. The birth of the Caliphate ended the short lived Razamid Sultanate of Kafuristan (3650-3) On December 22, 3673 the Razamids sponsored a pro-Razama coup in Kalopia-Wantuni and brought that country under their rule. Kalopia-Wantuni was reduced to a province, governed by an appointed Wali and an 'elected' Wazir. In March 3675 the newly enthroned Sultan of Badara, Sheikh Zayn al-Majali swore allegiance to the Razamid Caliphate. The act brought Badara in the fast expanding Caliphate. Between 3679 and 3681 the Caliphate worked to acquire oil rich Jakania and with a mixture of military occupation, negotiations with key power brokers and economic incentives, Jakania became the fourth member state of the Caliphate in 3681. It became a Turjak Sultanate, serving as a vassal of the Caliph. Jelbania became a vassal state of the Caliphate following Caliphate loyalist Kostaq Fisnik's installation of his son Temrkai II on the throne of Jelbania in March 3685. The Jelbanian court formally submitted to the Caliph in July 3686. Politics The political structure of the Razamid Caliphate is near identical to that of the preceding Sultanate. The Caliph is elected by the Shura, from Seyyed (descendants of the Prophet Ahmad). The Caliph served as the ultimate temporal and religious authority, although he has lately retreated from his previously more active role in government. Nevertheless, he retains enormous authority, including the power to appoint the government and to create legislature through decrees. He is also the commander-in-chief of the Armed Forces. The Caliph plays a major role in determining his heir and nominates members of the Shura. The Shura was the important advisory body to the Caliph. It was convened by the Caliph to advise him. It also elects the Caliph, a largely formal gesture since the House of Razama has a virtual monopoly on the post. The Shura is made up of tribal aristocrats, senior clergymen and city representatives. As a concession to democracy, some members of the Shura are elected, although only government-approved candidates are allowed to stand for election. The Council of Ministers is a body made up of 13 advisors presided over by either the Caliph or in case of his absence, the Qatib (Chief Secretary). It meets weekly in the north wing of the Ahmad Mosque (the Caliph's official residence) each Friday after evening prayers. The Council of Ministers is mainly responsible for Kafuri affairs, with each of the constituent states of the Caliphate having a similar executive institution. However, certain senior ministers - the Qatib and the Ministers for Foreign Affairs, Finance, Internal Affairs and Defence - have portfolios which pertain to matters of Caliphate-wide importance. Government in other constituent states While official policy deems the Caliphate to be a quasi-absolutist and centralised state, in reality it is fairly decentralised with constituent states enjoying much autonomy in domestic affairs. Kalopia-Wantuni was governed as an autonomous province with an appointed Wali (Governor) serving as the Caliph's top representative. The province is further divided into Administrative Regions. Badara was a vassal state of the Caliphate with full internal autonomy. It is a Sultanate with an executive government led by a Grand Wazir. Jakania was a vassalised Sultanate, with full autonomy as well. Jelbania was a vassalised Khanate and like the others, has full autonomy. List of Caliphs Khalid (3653-3658) Bandar (3658-3663) Mukrin (3663-3675) Saif (3675-3780) Ali (3680-3686) Ubaydullah (3686-3713) Category:Kafuristan Category:Majatra Category:Jelbania Category:Jakania Category:Badara